


How to Pack for Vegas

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Gifts, Innuendo, M/M, mostly just fluff, potential power outage, underprepared for weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Snowy is excited to spend Christmas with his boyfriend, but he had to pack light on clothes in order to make room for the gifts. But it's Vegas, so how many clothes does he really need anyway?





	How to Pack for Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19  
> Snowy/Swoops  
> Gifts  
> “If the lights go out we’re in trouble.”

Playing the Aces two days before Christmas was perfect for Snowy. Well, nearly so. The problem was how to get all his gifts for his boyfriend to Vegas with him without the team realizing what he was doing.

Which was how he ended up with a suitcase full of presents and only his game day suit, pajamas, and gear for clothes. It was a brilliant solution actually, because what he didn’t want was to be overdressed at his boyfriend’s house for a romantic holiday. Besides, it’s Vegas. It’s not going to be that cold.

“Since when does Vegas get snow storms?” Snowy rubbed his arms through the sleeves of his suit jacket after buckling into Swoops’ car. 

Swoops laughed. “It’s rare but it happens. There was a pretty bad one back in 2008, I think. Why didn’t you put on a coat?”

Snowy ignored him and poked at the buttons trying to get the seat warmer on the highest setting. 

“Dustin, I know you have a good winter coat. You play out of Providence.”

“I didn’t pack it because I needed room for your gifts.”

Swoops sighed. “At least you can layer your other clothes when we get to my apartment.”

Snowy made a noise in the back of his throat and looked at the window as the lights of Vegas went by.

“Dustin…. You did actually bring enough clothes to layer didn’t you?”

“I needed room for your gifts!”

Swoops sighed again. “If the lights go out, we’re in trouble. I’m not sure the heat is on a backup generator.”   
Snowy looked over at his boyfriend’s profile. “You really can’t think of any way that we could stay warm?”


End file.
